Basket Grunge
, |writer = |directed = |title card = }} Basket Grunge is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 64th episode overall. Plot SpongeBob and Larry get new glasses when a doctor prescribes them with bad eyesight, and now have to adjust so they can adjust to their newest challenges. Transcript and Larry sit down in the opticians near each other. Larry: So, why would we end up here? SpongeBob: You do remember....? Larry: Short-term memory. SpongeBob: You never said. Larry: I didn't want to... SpongeBob: Alright, alright... I'll tell you. first practice in the week... after Larry came back. Kobe: Larry... there's a reason why I sent you off. You're crap. Larry: Would have guessed that without the mail return in Cleveland, coach. Kobe: Wait... stop using the reverse psychology and why are you talking to the bench. Larry: What... is that why you stretched to lose the pounds, coach? Kobe: You got a visual impairment? Larry: A visual what-ment? Kobe: You need the glasses. Larry: I do not want four eyes. Kobe: Say that to the bench you keep talking to. Out now! makes a sad dog noise. SpongeBob: Kobe. That was a bit weird. Kobe: Face is up here. You're looking at my... SpongeBob: I'll go now... leaves as well. He and Larry decide to head off towards the opticians. SpongeBob: And that's it... INTOCOM: "Mr Lobster, next. Mr Lobster.... next." Larry: That's me...! Mr. Lobster: Sorry, Larry. I'm 'Mr. Lobster'. First name is Mr, remember? Larry: Damn my short-term memory. Mr. Lobster: You have short-term memory? Then how do you play basketball? SpongeBob: He doesn't really play good anymore. He plays.... but not good. Bulldog Fan (with braces): Wait a minute.... How come you were so good the Cebu Elites. Larry: Well... start to go into a flashback but... SpongeBob: The truth is we lied. It's a publicity thing! Now scram... We're wasting time here. at the opticians. Optician: In these tests we can see that both you two need glasses... but how come your so good at basketball in your team and you have to come here? SpongeBob: Well... Optician: Can you tell me without flashback? SpongeBob: Yeah... it's because we've been staring at the sun a bit too long. Optician: Oh yes... the "Burn Baby Burn" solution. Larry: The government named a problem after an Ash song? Disgusting... Optician: Try these on... gives them the glasses that they have been prescribed. Optician: They'll be quite helpful... SpongeBob: We'll take them then... Optician: That's fine with me. chuckles. and Larry then burst into the gym. Larry: We're...... back! Kobe: Those glasses do annnyyyyyyy.... what? Larry: Coach, you alright? Kobe: Sorry about that you two... I'll erm stop with the... Larry: Coach, you're not turning gay over us in glasses, are you? Kobe: No. Larry: I'm just gonna leave now... are you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yepppppppppp... I will. leave before Kobe starts to get them. SpongeBob: Yeah, it's a bit too gay. But what's the problem? These glasses don't make us look that different. Larry: We'll need to talk to that optician again... go back in and the optician looks at them with a sort of evil smirk on his face. Larry: What the hell did you do to us? Optician: Prescribed you glasses. What's the matter with that? SpongeBob: The glasses make our coach feel a little bit... well, a bit weird. Optician: You look fine... for what you are now. shows them the new 'versions' of themselves. Larry: What the hell, why do we look like anime characters? I mean... what kind of optician are you? Optician: Not just one... but.... rips off a latex mask to show them that he was Adam was in disguise. Adam: Me, ladies and gentlemen. Larry: Why is it always you? Adam: Because a married man can still have some fun. I may never own the Tomahawks, but I still love a bit of evil. Larry: Well, if you put it that way... punches Adam who is then knocked out. SpongeBob: Isn't that anti-climatic? Larry: Don't worry... everything will go back to normal next week. Wanna keep the glasses? SpongeBob: Sure... it will be awesome for a prank. leave as it marks the end of the episode. Deleted Scene This scene would have been placed right at the end. I deleted it because it felt too out of place and was like a bad 'Family Guy' cut-away joke. JASBRE2002: So, your 'first' episode returning is a one about glasses that make people turn gay because they are anime characters. IMPERIAL: Yeah.. that's what it's supposed to be. JASBRE2002: That's the lamest idea I've ever heard. These episodes are suppoused to be great! LUIS: You know that the series always went into different ideas? Bugs created Cinco De Mayo. IMPERIAL: Yeah, I created A Glimpse of the Future which Bugs liked and fixed your Season 1 finale. JASBRE2002: But the only reason we're here is because you cancelled the show after your shoddy third season. IMPERIAL: Luis wasn't there to control me. LUIS: Only because I was away. IMPERIAL: Anyway, there's my episode. I'll see you in Prague. leaves the room.